


Comfort

by harabote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is just an excuse to make Rex eat Ahsoka out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harabote/pseuds/harabote
Summary: Ahsoka has a nightmare. Rex comforts her in his favorite way.Just a drabble to let out some stress.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	Comfort

There's dark, but there's never silence. Countless familiar voices and countless familiar words fill her ears, overwhelming her senses and driving her to yell out. To beg for it to stop. To focus on anything but memories of failure.

But it doesn't. It's the same as always. She hears Anakin fall to the dark side. Chills run up her spin and hot knives carve into her stomach when she _hears_ those painfully familiar words. That Mace Windu is dead. That Anakin chose Palpatine. That everything crumbled because of his fear, his feelings of loneliness and _what if she had comforted him better?_

It's pitch black, but she reaches forward as if he's there. Grasps for whatever she can, but her hands find nothing. Neverending nothingness for lightyears around and there's no way to change that.

And then she hears the _click_ of a readied gun. She turns around, sees clones--sees Rex pointing their blasters at her without a shred of remorse or regret.

"Good soldiers follow orders." He pulls the trigger.  
  


  
She's woken up by her own screams.

Only once she's awake does she realize that it was a nightmare. Cold sweat pours over her overheated and shaky body. Even her lekku feel clammy from stress.

There's a hand on her in moments, but it doesn't surprise her like it should. Part of her remembers, even through blurred memories stuck between realty and dream, that her and Rex had shared this bed. He's _supposed_ to be here.

_And he isn't going to hurt me._

"Nightmare?" It's phrased like a question, but neither of them have any doubt. His voice is gentle against her nerves and Ahsoka already begins to calm down from the ordeal.

Her hand reaches up to meet his. "Yeah." She whispers, but it sounds so loud in her ears. "The same one. I'm sorry I woke you up."

His thumb rubs gentle circles into her skin. Even the smallst movement, knowing it's from him, is comforting. "No need to apologize. I'm here for you. Besides--"

Rex's tired eyes glance quickly around their room. It's tiny--the only one on their ship, and they're the only ones here. "We don't have anywhere to be."

A smile tugs on Ahsoka's lips, and finally does she let the stress she's holding close to herself melt away. He's right. They don't have commitments or plans at the moment, so they have time to relax.

She leans towards him, bumping her forehead to his, and hums as the warmth gives her the last put of comfort she needs. "You're right. I'd rather be here with you, anyway."

"That so?" His hands slide over her skin and wrap around her tight, pulling her into the all-too-familiar squeezing hug he loves to give her. She giggles once she's pulled close, wrapping her own arms loosely around his collar.

Ahsoka plants a kiss on his forehead just for Rex to return the favor on her cheek. Then on her jaw, her neck, her collar--

The giggles dissolve into little moans and gasps. Rex always knew her best; this was exactly the kind of attention she needed after _that._

"Aren't you tired?" She asked for her own curiosity, but it doubled as a challenge. And, if Rex were to notice that challenge, neither of them would leave until she was satisfied.

The glint in his eyes spoke clearly. "I'm fine, Commander."

"I'm _not_ your comman-- _oh_."

His hands now rested on either side of her ribs, thumbs tracing circles into the soft flesh next to her breasts while Rex's mouth, all the meanwhile, began to suck the sensitive buds on her chest.

" _Mesh'la_ , then."

He pressed his mouth right back where he was before, earning himself countless moans from the Togruta. Ahsoka could only barely respond during his assault--"Y, yeah, mesh'la's good--"

When he stops his assault on her chest, she nearly forces him back where he came from. He makes up for it quickly enough, however, with kisses down her stomach and towards somewhere much more interesting.

"Rex..." Her voice is airy and breathless. There's hesitation between the both of them, seconds that feel like solid minutes passing before he stops admiring her body and finally dives in.

He knows just what to do. Her hands grip his head in seconds, and it's a moment before the moan that rips out of her is actually audible. This is his favorite part, knowing that she's losing herself because of _him_. That he, against his programming and purpose, is a human underneath it all. He is capable of giving love just like anyone else.

The realization of which always seems to egg him on even _more_.

Ahsoka finishes quickly, her black nails digging into Rex's skull as her legs shake and clench around him. It's uncomfortable, sure, but he always gets a rush of pride whenever it happens. He knows _he_ caused this. No one else.

When he pulls himself up, Ahsoka pulls him into a kiss before he can even begin to ask if she'd be okay with the idea. It's needy, soft, and an outpouring of love, even thankful.

When she finally lets him go, she smiles at him. He feels accomplished--if she's even half as relaxed as she looks, he's done his job.

"Thank you, Rex."

"Anything for you, mesh'la."

She giggles and sets her head on his shoulder.

"I love you."

And, as if hearing it for the first time, Rex appreciates those words. He holds her close and lets her feel all the comfort she needs to. "I love you, too."


End file.
